


I am the voice inside your head (I am the poison in your veins)

by angel_in_me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Present Tense, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Он находится там, где должен — на вершине, а вся галактика, склонив голову в повиновении, лежит у его ног. У их ног. Они получили то, что принадлежит им по праву.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I am the voice inside your head (I am the poison in your veins)

Полумрак высокого свода древнего храма обволакивает всё вокруг. Тьма словно грациозный хищник, на мгновение спрятавший свои когти, ластится к девичьей фигурке, которая кажется хрупкой в просторной зале. Эта хрупкость — лишь обман. Иллюзия, позволявшая когда-то прятаться на самом видном месте. Но больше ей не надо скрываться. Во тьме она нашла своё место.

Её взгляд сфокусирован на троне стихов. Вернее, на том, кто сидит на нём. Кайло Рен спокоен и расслаблен. Его губы едва заметно вздёрнуты в усмешке, а тёмные глаза ни на секунду отрываются от неё. Он находится там, где должен — на вершине, а вся галактика, склонив голову в повиновении, лежит у его ног.  _ У их ног. _ Они получили то, что принадлежит им по праву.

Рей без всякого стеснения взбирается на колени Кайло, который тут же устраивает руки на её талии. Пальцы сжимают её в стальном кольце, словно бы стараясь показать невидимым наблюдателям, кому она принадлежит.

Никто не имеет власти над ней, кроме Кайло. Как и она над ним. Её пальцы запутываются в его чёрных волосах, а острые ноготки царапают кожу, срывая едва слышное шипение.

— Как всё прошло, моя императрица? — спрашивает он, пока его пальцы лениво выводят круги на её спине. Даже через плотную ткань чёрного платья она чувствует обжигающее тепло его рук.

— Они попытались меня обмануть, — губы Рей медленно расползаются в ухмылке, от которой любой другой бы содрогнулся, но только не Кайло. — Я преподала им урок.

— Как жаль, что я этого не видел, — его ладони скользят ниже, под её ягодицы, и он придвигает Рей ближе к себе, усаживая прямо на твёрдую выпуклость, вызывая дрожь удовольствия в её теле. — Ты всегда неотразима, когда уничтожаешь наших врагов.

— И только тогда? — она медленно облизывает губы кончиком языка, и Кайло не может оторвать от них горящего взгляда.

В следующее мгновение он целует её с неистовством. Это не ласка, а настоящая дуэль, и Рей наслаждается каждой её секундой. Кайло прикусывает её нижнюю губу, а ладони до боли сжимают её ягодицы, заставляя Рей застонать. Он тут же этим пользуется, чтобы проникнуть в её рот языком. Но она не собирается так просто сдаваться, и даёт отпор на каждом шагу, отвечая с не меньшей страстью.

Рей собирает его волосы в кулак и с силой тянет, заставляя Кайло замешкаться, и не теряя ни мгновения начинает бесстыдно тереться об его пах, срывая почти животный рык с его губ.

— Чертовка, — бормочет он, наконец разорвав поцелуй.

Рей смотрит на его влажные, припухшие от поцелуев губы — настоящий грех во плоти — и хочет целовать их снова, и снова, и снова, пока весь мир вокруг не померкнет и не обратится в прах. Но прежде чем она успевает вновь притянуть его к себе за новым поцелуем, Кайло припадает губами к её шее со всей силы кусая тонкую кожу. Рей запрокидывает голову в удовольствии.

— Моя, моя, моя, — его дыхание обжигает не хуже солнца в пустыне.

—  _ Кайло. _

Она чувствует, как его ладонь проникает под ткань платья и медленно скользит вверх от голени к колену, всё выше и выше по бедру, доводя до исступления.

— Скажи, что ты моя, — его голос глушит все разумные мысли, и Рей не уверена произнёс ли он их вслух или же послал через связь.

— Твоя, только твоя… — её бьёт словно в лихорадке, а его пальцы всё дразнятся, лаская везде, кроме того, где они нужны больше всего.

— Рей…

Ещё мгновение и…

Рей резко просыпается. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, а всё тело покрыто холодной испариной.

Всего лишь сон. Но нет, он был слишком реальным, чтобы быть  _ просто _ сном. Видение? Неужели именно это видел Кайло тогда на Ач-То?

Рей со вздохом опускается на подушку, пытаясь игнорировать пульсацию между ног и пустоту в груди. Она должна чувствовать отвращение к Кайло, ко сну и к себе в первую очередь, но ощущает лишь разочарование. Ведь каким бы постыдным ни был этот сон, в объятьях Кайло она чувствовала себя как дома.

Ведь как бы она ни пыталась этого отрицать, в глубине души она хотела этого.

Рей в раздражении переворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом в подушку.

Это будет долгая ночь.


End file.
